


Entre gatos y bebés Uchihas

by AL_Greene



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babies, Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Greene/pseuds/AL_Greene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Papá puedo tener un gato?- pregunto su hermoso retoño mientras que él solo dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado.- Amor,ya lo hemos hablado. No te voy a comprar un gato.-Bueno, pero si no puedo tener un gato, ¿puedo tener un nuevo hermano?.- Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía y un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.- Por supuesto que te compro un gato, corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre gatos y bebés Uchihas

**_Entre gatos y bebés Uchihas_ **

Si más depuro el joven azabache volvió a ver a su pequeño retoño que jalaba con cuidado la capa negra-azulada que cargaba. La verdad es que esa actitud en Sarada le parecía curiosa, después de todo tanto él como Sakura estaban más que consientes que su pequeña princesa había heredado ese comportamiento serio y huraño que tanto caracteriza a los Uchihas.

Pero últimamente Sarada se ha estado comportando extraño y ese aspecto no ha pasado por alto por los atentos ojos oscuros de Sasuke, que tratan de encontrar una explicación razonable por la cual últimamente la niña parece que se trae algo entre manos.

-¿Qué ocurre Sarada?- Sasuke aprovecha y habla primero. Sabe que la niña es como él, prefiere hablar lo mínimo y muchas de las veces hay que intuir sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero ella solo se queda callada, mientras desvía la mirada y toma valor acomodándose los lindos y pequeños lentes en su rostro.

-Creo que ya sabes de lo que hablo. Lo hemos discutido cientos de veces.- Sasuke alzó una ceja ante ese comentario, ciertamente sabía que toda esa conversación solo podía estar dirigida a un tema en particular al que él mismo ya había impuesto un gran y rotundo no. Pero sin importar cuantas veces él ya se había negado, Sarada seguía insistiendo una y otra vez por el mismo tema. Definitivamente había sacado la terquedad de parte de su madre.

Así que el azabache solo chasqueó la lengua. Pensando en una forma rápida e inteligente para evitar la conversación.- Amor nosotros hablamos de muchos temas.- mintió descaradamente, estando totalmente consiente que ellos apenas y se hablaba y no por falta de afecto sino más bien porque existía un entendimiento mutuo tan grande que sobraban las palabras.

Sin embargo a pesar de las medidas evasivas que su padre estaba tomando la chica de piel nívea y cabellos azabaches solo levantó una ceja yendo al grano- ¿Papá puedo tener un gato?- y al hombre no le quedó más que poner una mueca molesta en el rostro. Para ser sinceros él no tenía nada contra los gatos, de hecho podía inclusive decir que les tenía un sentimiento cercano al cariño y que los prefería sobre los perros o cualquier otro roedor.

 Pero no por eso veía la razón por la cual debían comprar uno, su familia así como estaba era perfecta. Ciertamente tanto él como Sakura trabajaban mucho, él en misiones largas y la joven madre como la doctora principal en el Hospital de Konoha. Sin embargo eso no era razón para justificar su ausencia en algunas ocasiones con un pequeño gatito.

-Mi amor, ya lo hemos hablado antes. No te voy a comprar un gato.- Sentenció sereno y su hija solo arrugó ligeramente el ceño dirigiendo la vista para abajo. Sin embargo este gesto no duro mucho, ya que de repente una sonrisa ladina apareció en su hermoso rostro y Sasuke supo que eso significaba futuros problemas. No obstante no podía desvelarse  pensando en cómo su princesita se vengaría de él, porque por supuesto que lo haría, por algo se apellidaba Uchiha.

Pero Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, al fin y al cabo Sarada solo tenía cinco años. ¿Qué tan caro le podría salir todo ese asunto?

………………

Era hora del almuerzo cuando Sasuke y Sarada se encontraban en Ichiraku acompañando Naruto y a Kakashi, en una actividad que ambos llamaron una reunión de los chicos originales de equipo siete y a la cual el Uchiha sabía que era una excusa de salida para que al final el terminara pagando todo. Porque Naruto y Kakashi, eran unos interesados que amaban comer gratis. Por lo cual solo se mantuvo callado mientras oía los griteríos de Naruto y las palabras cansadas de Kakashi resonar por el lugar.

-Wow, teme te felicito. Sarada sí que sabe comportarse. – soltó feliz el rubio mientras contemplaba con sus ojos color cielo a la niña que tranquilamente comía de su plato de ramen.- Bolt y Himawari de seguro estarían corriendo por todo el lugar.

El Uchiha solo puso una sonrisa burlona mientras pasaba sus manos níveas por el cabello sedoso y azabache de su princesa.- Por supuesto, mi hija no es como tus revoltosos hijos.- soltó de golpe logrando que el rubio frunciera el ceño y lo amenazará con un golpe-. Sarada es tranquila y feliz. Porque a diferencia tuya yo si soy buen padre y le doy todo lo que ella quiera.

-Claro todo.- soltó la niña de cinco años en un tono sarcástico, siendo la primera vez que se le escuchaba en esa comida. Llamando tanto la atención del rubio como el de cabello platino.

-Oigo desconformidad en tus palabras Sarada, ¿acaso Sasuke te está limitando algo?- indagó el mayor de los cuatros dejando el libro que tanto le gustaba en la mesa y enfocándose totalmente en la pequeña Uchiha. Esta solo se alzó de hombros y volvió su vista fija al tazón de ramen.- Bueno yo quería un gato, pero papá ya dijo que no.

-Sara.- La miró con reproche su padre que de inmediato fue callado por los otros dos hombres que estaban enternecidos por la escena de la niña.

-¿Y te dio al menos una razón?- cuestionó el Hatake.

-Deberías de reclamar, ya sabes hacer un berrinche estilo Uchiha-Haruno- sugirió el Uzumaki.

-No, la verdad es que está bien.

-¿Y no estás triste por no obtener a tu mascota-ttebayo?

-Supongo que está bien.- se limitó a decir quedándose pensativa por unos segundos y apoyando uno de sus brazos en la mesa.- Si papá dice que no seguro tiene sus buenas razones. Además pensaba en pedirle otra cosa. Algo mucho mejor.

Esta vez hasta Sasuke se interesó por lo cual volvió a ver con sus ojos expectantes a su pequeña princesita para ver que ideas traviesas cruzaban por su mente.-Papá.- hizo una pausa exagerada que a Sasuke le parecieron siglos.-Ya que no puedo tener un gato, ¿puedo tener un hermano?

El silencio invadió el lugar mientras los ojos de Sasuke se abrían sobre medida y un ligero sonrojo se ubicaba en sus mejillas.- Por supuesto mi amor, que te compró el gato.- dejó escapar el mayor de los Uchihas en un vano intento de salvar su dignidad y orgullo en ese momento, pero al final de cuentas su respuesta apresura y sin sentido simplemente provocó las grandes carcajadas por parta de Naruto y Kakashi.

-Vamos Sasuke deberías de hacerle caso a la niña, al final de cuentas los clanes no se reviven solos.- soltó Kakashi recibiendo una fulminante mirada de su alumno de cabello azabache.

-Vamos Kakashi sensei no moleste a Sasuke.- soltó serio el rubio sorprendiendo a su amigo.- No ve que le comió la lengua un gato.- rio y al mayor de los Uchihas no le quedó otra que fruncir su ceño y resoplar molesto oyendo todas las burlas que los otros dos hombres decían contra su persona. Sin embargo en lugar de seguir sus instintos y realizar una masacre en ese lugar solo volvió su vista a su pequeña hija que tenía una sonrisa burlona y una cara de satisfacción en ese momento.

Sin más Sasuke acercó su rostro a la menor con el fin de encararla.- ¿Feliz?- inquirió con ironía mientras Sarada ampliaba su sonrisa maligna. Ciertamente su hija era un pequeño diablillo y aunque sonase extraño, no podía estar más orgulloso. Ella era una digna Uchiha.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su pequeño retoño le había dado una razón al dobe y al pervertido de Kakashi de burlarse de él por el resto de su vida.- ¿Se seguirán burlando?- el azabache asintió con una cara cansada y de pocos amigos.-Tal vez podríamos burlarnos de ellos también y de paso podríamos a pasar para que me comprarás el gato.

Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa, le gustaba como pensaba esa niña. Por lo cual simplemente la agarró de la mano y caminó con rapidez. Él a la perfección sabía que tanto el Hokage de la hoja como su maestro eran lo suficientemente descarados para salir sin cargar nada de dinero o una tarjeta de crédito, pero esta vez Uchiha Sasuke no pagaría por la comida.

-Dios, si hubiera sabido tomó un video para Snap-carcajeó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, volviendo a ver como Sasuke y Sarada huían del lugar.- ¡NO! Sasuke espera no te vayas.-suplicó pero el Uchiha era lo suficientemente rápido para perderse por la aldea.- Mierda y ahora qué hacemos.-preguntó el rubio dándose cuenta que el Hatake también había huido del lugar.

……………….

Sus ojos rodaron por una cuarta vez en ese día, estaba seguro que sí Kiba le volvía a insistir que los perros eran mejores mascotas que los gatos, acabaría impactando sin piedad su puño en su cara. Pero antes de que eso pasara las risas provenientes de Sarada y Tamaki llamaron su atención, indicándole que probablemente su hija ya había escogido a su favorito entre todos esos gatitos.

Y así fue, o eso pudo notar Sasuke al acercarse a ambas mujeres y notar que la Uchiha cargaba con un pequeño bultito entre sus manos. Sasuke solo se agachó para poder ver al gatito con atención, notando que tenía un hermoso pelaje negro brillante y unos enormes ojos verdes.

-Definitivamente es la gata perfecta para todo Uchiha.- vaciló Tamaki dedicándole una sonrisa a Sasuke y pasando por última vez su mano por el pelaje del felino.

-Sí.- sonrió Sasuke a Sarada que le sonreía con gran calidez.- Haz pensado en un nombre.- La chica asintió bajando la mirada por unos minutos, acomodándose las gafas y poniendo una postura digna der la hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

-La llamaré Mikoto y le diremos Miko-Miko.-Sugirió la azabache mientras que la expresión de su padre cambiaba a una mueca molesta.

-Sarada, no te creo que sea buena idea ponerle a un gato en nombre de tu abuela difunta.- sugirió pero la niña no le pareció verle nada raro al asunto.- Además es claro que no tiene cara de Mikoto.- sugirió viendo a la pequeña gatita que su hija cargaba en brazos, pero decidió desistir al sentir la mano de la castaña en su hombro.

-Hmp.- suspiró entregándole el dinero a la joven mujer y agarrando a su hija de su mano. Luego se despidió de Tamaki y decidió ignorar los comentarios molestos que seguía diciéndole el Inuzuka, solo no pegándole porque Sarada estaba presente.

………………..

Sakura dejó escapar una sonrisa sincera cuando vio la puerta de su casa abrirse y no pudo evitar poner una expresión curiosa al ver como Sasuke entraba con una camita rosada acolchada, alimento para gatos y una bolsa llena de juguetes para este. Por su parte su bella hija cargaba con una hermosa gatita negra con un collar rosado en el cuello.

-¡Vaya! Ya me pensaba que ustedes dos no volverían.- dijo entre sonrisas levantándose del sofá y dejando de leer esa novela romántica que tenía guardada en su tableta.

-Larga historia.- dijo Sasuke refunfuñando mientras Sarada le decía a su madre que ambos habían comprado un gato y que luego habían pasado a comprar todos los implementos que este necesitará.

-¿Y tiene nombre?

-Claro se llama Mikoto.- soltó haciendo que una risilla escapara por los labios de la kunuichi y sus ojos verdes se posaran es su esposo.- Pero por la salud mental de papá, creo que será mejor solo llamarla Miko-Miko.

-De todas formas, suena lindo. Pero amor, ¿por qué no vas a arriba y le enseñas a Miko-Miko la casa?- sugirió y Sarada obedeció, tomando muy en serio el pedido de su madre como si fuera una misión de rango S.

Luego de que Sakura escuchará como la menor de los Uchihas subía las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto se acercó a su esposo poniéndose de puntillas y rosando suavemente sus labios. Sasuke correspondió el beso pero antes de que pudiera intensificarlo la pelirosada se había separado de él y lo veía con expresión curiosa.- Dijiste que no querías el gato, ¿por qué se lo compraste?- pregunto y el hombre de veintisiete años no pudo evitar suspirar resignado y poner una ligera mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

-Esa niña es lista, no conviene discutir con ella.- aseguró y Sakura rio ante el comentario.

-Talvez es porque es listas como sus padres, incluso ya está demostrando ser un prodigio como su tío.

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza tomando asiento en el sofá y su esposa hizo lo mismo.- Me engaño por completo, me pidió algo mucho más difícil que dar. La pelirosada levantó una ceja interesada por la situación por lo cual observó la cara de frustración del azabache.

-¿Qué te pidió?

-Un hermano.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron como platos, la verdad es que nunca Sarada les había pedido ni a ella ni a Sasuke un nuevo integrante en la familia que no fuera un gato. Tal vez una que otra vez preguntó por qué el idiota de Bolt Uzumaki tenía una hermana y ella no, pero nunca lo había expresado como un capricho.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Que podía tener un gato.-comentó molesto mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de su mujer.

-Bueno, piénsalo. No es como si no lo estuviéramos intentando.-comentó Sakura mientras el Uchiha entrecerraba los ojos.- Tal vez Sarada pueda tener pronto un hermanito o hermanita.

-Sí pero como le explicó que eso lleva tiempo.-comentó frustrado el Uchiha.- Igual aunque estuvieras embarazada en este momento tardaría nueve meses, si así de terca fue por el gato como lo será por un hermano.

-Bueno ella puede esperar perfectamente ocho meses.

-Nueve.- le corrigió.

-Ocho.-volvió a decir viendo como su esposo abría enormemente sus ojos y dejaba escapara una sonrisa que estaba segura que a excepción de ella y Sarada la vieran con regularidad. Solo sintió como le beso la frente y luego como le beso con extremado cariño los labios, posicionando una de sus manos en su aún plano vientre.

Y la ojijade no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo besaba, estando más que contenta al saber que tanto su esposo como su hija estarían encantados con la idea de un bebé en la familia. Porque al final de cuentas la hermosa gata Mikoto, no sería la única nueva adquisición que tendrían la familia Uchiha-Haruno, ese año.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me moría por escribir una historia en donde se mostrara la interacción entre Sasuke y Sarada. La verdad es que pienso que sin importar que pase, esos dos siempre se van a llevar muy bien. Por algo de tal padre, tal hija.  
> Por otra parte cuando pensé en estya historia me lo imagine de un capítulo único, sin embargo ahora no estoy muy segura. Tengo ganas de continuarla, la verdad disfuté mucho escribiendola.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
